I Wanna Be Your Man!
by 76southgirl
Summary: Two pairings and two different dramas! Will the guys go against all odds just to be together and be each other's "Man"? (Novlingsworth and Chilligan) (With a little Zoaya and Trankie)
1. The Gang's Back!

**This is a Spin-Off of my other story, "Hello! Let Me Be Your Girl!". So this story is Canon.**

**Chapter 1: The Gang's Back!**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

(Five Weeks later...)

It's the first day of school since Winter Break and the Hollingsworth's driver pulled over in front of Degrassi. Miles, Chewy, Frankie, and Hunter came out of the car. "It's great to be back!" Miles smiled as the driver left.

"Yeah, even though I had a great time in Paris, I really miss my Tori Bear!" Frankie sighed

Hunter is nervous since it's his first day because his parents want him to socialize and help him get better for his arm. "I'm scared, but at least the girls here are better looking than the ones in Realm of Doom." He comment

Chewy patted Hunter's back, "We'll be here if you need anything."

"Hey guys!" Maya yelled as she waved to them. She was with Zoe, Tristan, and Tori.

"Tori!" Frankie yelled

"Frankie!" Tori yelled as the couple run to each other and hug, then started making out in the corner.

"So how was LA?" Miles asked Zoe and Maya

"Beautiful! The Movie, the dates, and everything!" Zoe smiled as Maya nodded

Hunter added, "So when will the movie come out?"

"We don't know, but Dray will tell us in advance." Maya answered

Zoe, Maya, Hunter, and Miles started chatting as Chewy turned to Tristan, "So, how's New York?" He asked

Tristan grinned, "Cold, but it was great! Tori and I went shopping, and my parents and I stay at my brother's place for Christmas." He answered, "How's Paris?"

"Beautiful as usual, my parents miss me and we had a big family dinner with my family and the Hollingsworth's." Chewy answered, he and Tristan kept staring at each other for a moment.

"We should go back with the gang." Tristan suggested as Chewy nodded

Miles started, "So have you guys seen Zig around?"

The gang shook their heads, "Nope!"

Since Winter Break, Miles wonder how Zig's doing. He couldn't keep contact with Zig because he has no phone. Knowing Zig's lifestyle, it worries Miles that he's not around him.

"Hey there he is!" Hunter smiled as he saw Zig walking up the stairs with three other people, "Hey Zigman!"

Zig stop and look at them from afar, then continues walking with his other friends.

"That's funny, it kinds of looks like he's ignoring us." Maya questioned, along with the gang.

"I wonder why." Miles wondered, then the bell rang.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." Hunter said, then he turned to Frankie and Tori, who are still making out, "Guys! We'll be late for class!"

* * *

><p>Chewy and Tristan walk to English class, "I wonder what Mr. Townsend have in stores for us." Tristan sighed as Chewy rolled his eyes.<p>

Then someone else came inside the classroom, writing his name on the board, "Woah! Who is he?" Chewy asked

"I don't know, but he's definitely not Mr. Townsend." Tristan said

The teacher turn to his students, "Hello Students, Mr. Townsend had to take a personal leave, so I'll be taking over this semester." He smiled, "My name is Grant Yates, but you can all call me, Mr. Yates and I promise you that this class will be fun!"

"I like him already!" Chewy smiled

"Me too!" Tristan added

* * *

><p>Miles and Hunter are in Mr. Simpson's office to complain about their class schedule. "Mr. Simpson, I don't understand. Why do we have the rubber room class?" Miles asked, rubber room is a nickname for remedial room.<p>

"Yeah, I thought those classes are for drug addicts!" Hunter remarked

"Miles, according to your grades in the first semester, you're failing your classes and ditching..." Mr. Simpson said, "Also did I mention the stink bomb incident, you was in trouble for..."

"But I realize my mistakes!" Miles added

"Wait! If he has remedial class for bad grades, ditching and stinking up the school, then why do I have remedial class too? It's my first day!" Hunter complained

"Your parents talk to me, saying that it's best if you start in a remedial class." Mr. Simpson explained

Hunter knew what Mr. Simpson's talking about. His parents always talk to him about not being social to other people and his little addiction to this online game called, 'Realm of Doom'. Which is true because he mostly spend time playing 'Realm of Doom' instead of doing his online schooling or going out.

"On the bright side, you two will have a class together." Mr. Simpson smiled

Hunter and Miles look at each other and look back at Mr. Simpson and plastered a smile.

* * *

><p>The Hollingsworth brothers went inside their first class, the rubber room, "Please have a seat!" Mrs. Grell said as the brothers did as she said.<p>

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Hollingsworth brothers!" Tiny, a student, smirked, "The billionaire bad boy and the fresh meat gamer!"

Hunter is already nervous, but Miles remained cool. "Dude! Don't scare them! You almost made the little one peed his pants!" Damon, another student, laughed as he and Tiny do a fist bump.

A girl came over to them, "Ignore Damon and Tiny, they're just immature, but they're okay." She smiled, "I'm Grace!" She stick out her hand as Miles shook her hand.

When Grace's hand came to Hunter, he blushed, "I'm Hunter, I'm new here!" He kept shaking her hand.

Miles whisper in his brother's ear, "Hunter, let go."

"Oh! Sorry!" Hunter said as he let go of Grace's hand.

"You're really cute!" Grace commented as she turn back to his seat.

It made Hunter blush even more, "Looks like someone has a crush." Miles teased

"Shut up!" Hunter said, "But I have to admit, she's really beautiful.

Ms. Grell started class, "Okay class! I hope you had a great winter break. To start it off, our first assignment is to interview someone and share it to the class. So stand up and find your partners."

Hunter approach to Grace, "Want to be partners?" He asked

"Sure! Let's go to the corner of the room." Grace smiled

Miles approach to Damon, but Tiny appeared, "Sorry we're together." Tiny smiled as he wrap his arm around Damon.

"Yeah, in a non-romantic way, if that's what you're thinking." Damon added as he and Tiny sat in a table.

Miles look around and everyone are partnered up. He went to Ms. Grell, "Ms. Grell, I don't have a partner, can I work by myself?" Miles asked

Ms. Grell shook her head, "Nope I won't allow it." Then she saw Zig entering the class, "Mr. Novak, do you want to explain why you're late?"

"Stomach sore, Ms. Grell." Zig holds his stomach.

"Fine you're excuse. We have an assignment to do." Ms. Grell said, "You two will both be partners and interview each other."

Zig slowly turn to Miles, "Hi Zig." Miles smiled

"Hey." Zig nodded as they started walking to a table.

* * *

><p>Chewy and Tristan were really liking Mr. Yates and their English Class, that during the short break both guys started having a conversation with Mr. Yates.<p>

"Mr. Yates, you're so funny!" Tristan laughed as Mr. Yates and Chewy did the same.

"There was this one time when Tristan and I were playing mini basketball in the arcade, instead of shooting in the hoop, the ball hits him!" Chewy laughed

Tristan is playfully offended, "That's not fair! You were blocking me!" He playfully push him.

"Hey!" Chewy smiled as he hold Tristan's hand and both look at each other.

Mr. Yates noticed them, "You two must have done a lot of crazy things together." He assumed

"Oh please! This guys makes me go really crazy!" Tristan said, playfully touching Chewy's hair, "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back!"

It was only Mr. Yates and Chewy talking, "I notice how you look at him, Winston." Mr. Yates said, "You like him don't you?"

Chewy blushed, "I...I guess?"

"And it looks like he likes you too." Mr. Yates added

"Oh come on! Tristan's my friend, he's just being nice." Chewy said, "And no one would ever be interested in me, not even a guy like Tristan..."

Mr. Yates puts his hand on Chewy's shoulder, "Don't say that, you're a very handsome man, very attractive. If I were you, I would tell him how you feel and who knows, he'll feel the same way."

Chewy think about it and nodded, "You're right, I should tell Tristan." He said, "Thanks for the advice Mr. Yates."

"It's no problem!" Mr. Yates smiled as he pulled out a card, "If you need someone to talk to about anything, and I mean anything, call me."

Chewy grabbed the card which had Mr. Yates' name, number, and address, "Thanks!" Chewy said

Tristan came back, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Romance Novels!" Mr. Yates lied as he secretly winked at Chewy

* * *

><p>After Zig interviewed Miles, it was Miles' turn, "What's your name?" Miles read his interview worksheet.<p>

Zig sighed, "Zigmund Novak"

"What are your favorite hobbies?" Miles asked

"Um...playing guitar, cooking, and skateboarding." Zig answered

Miles started writing Zig's answers, "Also, why did you ignore us this morning, when we called you over?"

Zig narrowed his eyes and look at Miles' paper, "The question is not in the paper."

"Zig, I'm serious why did you ignore us?" Miles asked, "And don't lie and say that you didn't see us because we know you did."

"I don't want to talk about it Miles." Zig answered

Miles place his hand on Zig, "You can tell me anything, what happened during Winter Break?"

Zig slowly smiled, he actually feels comfortable around Miles. But what he's about to tell Miles will be very heartbreaking. Zig slowly turn solemn, "My Mother passed away..."

It was a surprised to Miles, "Zig, I'm so sorry. But I don't understand, the last time I saw Mrs. Novak, she was okay, despite the cold she had."

A tear came down on Zig's face, "It was more than a cold...it was Christmas day and I tried to wake her up, but she didn't."

Miles wiped Zig's tears away and gave him a hug, "Must be terrible..."

"Sorry if I ignored you and the gang this morning." Zig apologized

"It's okay." Miles said, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Zig nodded, "I have an Aunt near the school to stay with."

"Then sit with us during lunch, you probably have some explaining with the gang." Miles said as Zig nodded

"Okay class! Time is up! So who will go first?" Ms. Grell said to the students

Miles turn Zig, "We should probably get these answers done before she calls us."

"Of course!" Zig gave a slight smile as Miles continue to interview Zig.


	2. Lies & Rejections

**Chapter 2: Lies & Rejections**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

It's lunch time and the gang gather together in one table, "Where's Hunter?" Frankie asked

"He's eating lunch with Damon, Tiny, and Grace; the rubber room kids." Miles said, "But I just think he's into that Grace girl."

The gang made a teasing sound, "At least he's making friends." Chewy nodded

"Also, Grace kind of looks hot." Maya smirked

Zoe added, "But I'm away hotter than her right?"

Maya wrapped her arms around Zoe, "Away, away hotter than her!" Maya kissed Zoe's forehead as Zoe smiled

"So what about Zig? Is he coming?" Tori asked

Miles nodded, "He will, he has some things to tell us."

"Just hoping he won't avoid us, like this morning." Tristan said

"He won't, he'll come any minute." Miles said, "I hope..."

It's been 15 minutes and the gang already finish their lunch and Zig was nowhere in sight. "I thought he's coming!" Maya pointed out

"I thought he will come too!" Miles raised his voice, "He's ditching us just because he's so depressed that his Mother died..." He trailed off and realize what he said.

The news shocked the gang, "What? His Mother died? When?" Zoe asked

Miles nodded, "Yeah, during Winter Break. It turns out that it was more than a cold."

"It must be terrible what Zig's going through." Frankie commented

"Does he have a place to stay?" Chewy asked

"Zig said he's staying at his Aunt's place near Degrassi." Miles said

Tori stopped him, "Wait! He really said that?" She asked as Miles nodded

Miles noticed Tori, Tristan, and Maya, shaking their heads, "Guys, what's going on?" He asked

"Zig's lying to you." Tristan said, "He doesn't have an Aunt who lives near Degrassi."

Maya added, "Most of his relatives are in Serbia. It's only just him and his Mom."

It confused Miles, "Then why did he lie to me, saying that he has a place to stay?"

"Maybe he's hiding something?" Frankie assumed

Miles still couldn't understand why Zig lied to him. Yet he's worried about the other Boy because he's probably alone.

* * *

><p>It's free period and Chewy, Frankie and Tori were strolling around the track field. They were talking about Tristan. "So do you think I have a chance if I tell Tristan how I feel about him?"<p>

Frankie stop and put her hands on his shoulder, "Winston Chu don't doubt yourself! I've known you since we were little! You're the most funniest, and did I mention the handsomest guy I know! Of course he'll feel the same way!"

"I'm not that handsome..." Chewy blushed

"Also, while we were in New York during Winter Break, he couldn't stop thinking about you, he literally mention your name every minute when I'm around him." Tori added

It gave an energy boost for Chewy, when Tori mentioned it, "Okay! So what do I do to show him how I feel?"

"You can give him flowers?" Tori asked

Chewy shook his head, "I'm allergic to pollen." He continue, "How about Chocolates?"

"Nope, Tristan decided that he's on a strict sweets diet." Tori recalled

Tori and Frankie sighed and think of another plan, "How about sing to him!" Both girls said simultaneously

"Sing? What song?" Chewy asked

"We'll help you write a song!" Tori smiled, "We can also asked Zoe and Maya to help out too!"

Chewy gave in on Tori and Frankie's plan to make a song for Tristan, telling how much he like the other Boy.

* * *

><p>It's After School and Miles walk down the hallway to approach his little brother, "Hunter did Zig hang with you and the rubber room kids during lunch?" He asked<p>

Hunter shook his head, "No, I even asked the rubber room kids. They said they haven't seen him since class." Hunter noticed his older brother getting worried, "Frankie told me about Zig. It's really sad that he going though this."

"I just want to know he's alright..." Miles said

"Then you should go to him." Hunter suggested as Miles nodded

* * *

><p>Miles took his car and drive around Zig's neighborhood to look for him. He could only see people walking, some lying down on the sidewalk, and little kids playing. He arrived at Zig's place, which is also a small convenience store. He approach the covered glass doors and notice the 'Closed for good' sign on it. He knock on the door, "Hello? Zig are you there? It's me, Miles!" He said as he kept knocking on the door.<p>

"No one's inside Richie Rich." Miles turn and saw it was Damon along with Tiny.

Miles approach the rubber room guys, "I'm looking for Zig."

"Sorry, he doesn't live here anymore." Tiny replied

"What do you mean?" Miles narrowed his eyes

Damon started talking, "Ever since his Mom passed, the social workers wanted Zig to live in a group home, but he didn't want to, so he ran away."

"So where is he staying?" Miles asked

"A week after Mrs. Novak passed, Zig started sleeping over at my place, Damon's, and Grace's." Tiny explained, "He would rotate so our parents won't notice."

"But it's not like that anymore." Damon added, "Zig said that he has his own place to crash now."

"Where?" Miles said

Damon and Tiny shrugged, "We don't know, but knowing Zig, he's probably sleeping in the streets."

"Oh well thanks for the information guys." Miles said as shake hands with Damon and Tiny.

Miles is in his car wondering where Zig is staying and hoping if he's safe. He's just hoping he'll see him in class tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maya, Zoe, Tori, Frankie, and Chewy we're in front of Tristan's place, preparing for the song they wrote and rehearsed. Maya and Zoe were fixing their acoustic guitars, while Tori and Frankie were holding their tambourines.<p>

Chewy started doubting, "I don't know if we should do this. It's 5:30 in the morning, what if his parents complain?"

"Chewy relax! His parents are at work at this time. So calm down." Tori said as Chewy took a deep breath.

"Are you guys ready?" Chewy asked as the girls nodded. He grab a small pebble and throw it at Tristan's window, "Tristan!" He whispered

Tristan peaked out the window and open it. His hair was still a mess and he looked half-awake. "Chewy? Guys? What are you here this early?" He asked, yawning

Chewy look up smile, "I'm here to serenade you, Mr. Milligan."

"Serenade?" Tristan smiled

"I want to sing to you, how much you mean to me since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Chewy expressed

"Aw!" The girls melted

"This song is for you Tristan." Chewy said as the girls start the music on his cue.

_"I wait for this moment to tell you, how much you make me feel."  
>"The perfect man I see is you! You! You! You!"<em>

_"This is the right time to tell you, so please hear me out!"_

_"I love to be around you!"  
>"Laugh around you!"<br>"Sing around you too!"_

_"I want to live a world that revolves around you!"  
>"I wanna dream about you too!"<br>"Then feel your touches, have many bunches!"  
>"And maybe kiss you too!"<em>

_"I hope you give me a chance, baby!"  
>"'Cause I wanna be your Man!"<em>

After a couple of verses of the song, it finally end with beautiful strum from Maya and Zoe, then a final shake from Tori and Frankie. Tristan went to the front door and approach to Chewy.

"I hope you like it!" Chewy smiled

Tristan was left speechless, "I...I don't know what to say."

"Say that you like me too...and that you feel the same way, and we'll take it from there." Chewy smiled

He scoffed "I..." Tristan started, "I can't...I'm sorry Chewy."

Tristan ran off inside his house. Chewy's smile faded, he couldn't understand why Tristan rejected him like that. He thought Tristan felt the same way about him, it was always obvious that their feelings are mutual, why did he just reject him?

"Don't worry Chewy, I'll talk to him." Tori patted his shoulder and went inside the house to find Tristan. "Tris wait!"

"It's going to be okay Chewy." Zoe said as she hug his friend

"I just don't understand?" Chewy shrugged as Frankie and Maya also hug him too.


	3. Problems

**Chapter 3: Problems**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

In the rubber room, Zig is sitting at his table talking to Grace, until Miles disrupted them, "Grace can I talk to Zig?" Miles glared at Zig

"Sure, I'll just hang with Hunter while you two talk." Grace smiled

"Wait! Grace don't leave me..." Zig sighed as Grace already left.

Miles sat down, facing the other boy, "I get why you're so depress, but you don't have to lie to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zig retorted

"I'm talking about you lying about staying with your Aunt. But the truth is all your relatives live in Serbia!" Miles explained, "And I'm also angry because you made me and the gang wait on you, but you didn't come!"

"What am I suppose to do Miles!? Go to you and the gang and talk about my boo hoo story and pity me!?" Zig yelled

"We're your friends Zig! We care about you!" Miles explained and calm down, "I care about you."

Zig took deep breath, "I can't deal with this now Miles."

"Tell me where are you staying?" Miles begged

Zig shook his head, "Don't worry about that, you just have to know that I'm okay now."

Miles was about to open his mouth to talk, but Ms. Grell came inside the room.

"Okay! Let's start class!" Ms. Grell yelled as Miles went back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Maya and Tori decided to ditch class to find Tristan. They ended up finding him in the Garden area in Degrassi. He was crying and the girls approach to him, without him noticing.<p>

"Tristan?" Maya spoke up as she and Tori sat beside him.

It startled Tristan, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check up on you." Tori said, "You didn't say anything earlier when I chase you, after you rejected Chewy."

Tristan sniffled, "I'm so stupid! He probably hate me for what I did!"

"No! Chewy doesn't hate you. He just don't understand why you rejected him?" Maya explained, "We thought you felt the same way."

"I do!" Tristan confessed, "I like Chewy a lot! I even fell for him during Summer!"

"Then why the rejection?" Tori asked

Tristan shook his head, "He deserves better! He'll later realized that I'm a bad boyfriend and that I don't deserve to love!"

"What?" Maya said, "Tristan don't say that!"

"It's true! I am a bad boyfriend! If I date Chewy, I'll end up losing him! Like I lost..." Tristan trailed off, he can't continue.

Tori and Maya realized why Tristan's acting this way, "Like you lost Cam?" Tori finish for him as Tristan nodded

"Tristan, what happened to Cam is not your fault." Maya said

"Yes it is! Cam loved me and I literally took him to his death!" Tristan cried, "I don't deserve to love again and I don't deserve Chewy!"

Maya and Tori could only comfort the Boy, they can't believe that Tristan is still thinking about his past with Cam.

* * *

><p>It's after school, Miles decided to follow Zig around without him noticing. He follow him at The Dot, the mall, the park until he saw Zig going in a neighborhood, not far from Degrassi. Miles saw him approaching to in a small abandoned house, then Zig climb inside the window.<p>

"So this where you crash?" Miles said to himself as he was watching from afar.

Miles approach to the house and knock on the front door. The door slowly open and Zig's head peered out. It shocked Zig when he saw Miles in front. "What are you doing here!?" Zig asked as he open the door wide.

"I followed you!" Miles answered

Zig look both ways in the neighborhood and grab Miles' hand. "Come in here!" He said as he pulled Miles inside the house and close the door.

The inside was a dump! There were trash everywhere and a pile of dirty laundry in the side. There's also a dirty pull-out couch in the middle, where Zig sleeps, and the bedding is undone.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Miles commented as he look around.

"Thanks!" Zig answered, "Do you want snacks?"

Miles shook his head, "I'm good..."

There was a pause, then Zig started speaking up, "Why did you follow me?"

"Because you won't tell where you staying." Miles answered, "Zig, you need a real home. How do you get water? Lighting? Food? Where do you use the bathroom or Shower?"

"Don't worry! I have a part-time job at The Dot, I'm in charge with the key, so I use the bathroom there and I have free food and drinks. Also, I'm friends with the Janitor at Degrassi, so he gives me access to the boys locker room to shower and I just use a portable lamp for lighting." Zig explained

"Why can't you go back to your place?" Miles asked

"Because if I go back, the social people will come back to get me, then put me in a group home." Zig answered, "Anyways, the store is Bankrupt and we've been behind on the mortgage payment for the house. So why stay?"

"What's wrong with a group home?" Miles asked

"Imagine being inside a house with a bunch of kids, you don't know and letting the adults boss you around, like you know nothing." Zig explained

Miles think about it, "Okay, that sound bad, but you can't stay here."

"Sorry Miles, but I have no choice." Zig said as he change into his working uniform and grab his bag, "And if you excuse me, I'll be late for my shift."

Miles and Zig went outside the house, "We need to talk about this!" Miles yelled

Zig kept walking without turning back, "We'll talk later!" He yelled back

Miles is left looking at Zig until he disappear from his sight. He ended up walking back to Degrassi to retrieve his car and drive home.

* * *

><p>Tristan stay in school sitting on the floor with his head back against his locker. He was waiting for his Dad to pick him up for his Doctor's appointment.<p>

"Tristan?" Mr. Yates said as he stand in front of the other boy

Tristan look at his teacher, "Hi Mr. Yates."

Mr. Yates the other Boy's facial expression, so sat down next to him, "What makes you sit in this empty hallways?"

"I'm waiting for my Dad, but he just texted me saying that he'll be a little late." Tristan answered, "So yeah I'm here, stilling waiting."

Mr. Yates look at the other Boys, studying him from top to bottom, "Something tells me that you're not in a good mood and not because of your Dad." He assumed, "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Tristan took a deep breath, "I made a huge mistake..." He started, "The guy of my dreams finally asked me out, but I wasted that opportunity and rejected him."

"Can I ask why?" Mr. Yates asked

"I'm still stuck in the past about my dead ex-boyfriend." Tristan answered, "I just can't get over it."

Mr. Yates puts his hand on Tristan's shoulder, "If you want my advice, I say you need to move on with your life and be happy."

"I don't know, he probably won't give me a second chance." Tristan shook his head

"Just tell Winston what's on your mind, then take it from there." Mr. Yates smiled as pulled out his card, "Also if you need someone to talk to about anything, and I mean anything, call me." Tristan grab the card as Mr. Yates got up.

"Thanks..." Tristan smiled then realized something, "Wait! How do you know I'm talking about Chewy?"

Mr. Yates turn, "An educated guess..." He winked as he left the hallways.

Tristan smiled as he look down at the card, which had Mr. Yates' name, number, and address.


	4. My Sweet Boy

**Chapter 4: My Sweet Boy**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

Miles is in Zoe's place to talk Zoe and Maya about Zig, "He's living in an old abandon house! With no electricity and indoor plumbing! I didn't know that it could be that bad! Yet, Zig doesn't mind!"

Zoe and Maya just look at Miles as he was pacing, "Miles you need to calm down. Zig's a big boy, I'm sure if he needs any help, he'll come to us."

"That's the problem! He won't! That guy is filled with pride!" Miles sat back on the couch, "I can't stand knowing that he's suffering."

Zoe and Maya look at each other and smile, then look back at Miles, "You really care for Zig a lot do you?"

"More than that, I like Zig a lot, that's why I'll do anything to help him." Miles said, "You know, when I was in Paris for Winter Break, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Sometimes I feel bad that I left him, without a shoulder to cry on."

Maya patted his back, "We understand, the gang also feel bad because we weren't always there for Zig. We were so looking forward for Winter Break that, we forgot that we were leaving a friend behind."

Miles nodded then he just had an idea, "Wait! What if Zig lives with me?"

It surprised Maya and Zoe, "Wow! That's an idea!" Maya said

"You think my parents will be okay if Zig stays with us?" Miles asked

Zoe spoke up, "Maybe, but if I were you, I'd asked your Mom first before your Dad."

"Good idea, my Mom is more understandable." Miles smiled, "But I hope she says yes."

* * *

><p>Chewy's in his room thinking about Tristan. He couldn't get Tristan's rejection out of his head. He still couldn't understand why Tristan did it. He questioned if the other Boy didn't like him like that at all. He wanted to talk to Tristan in school, but was too afraid what will Tristan say.<p>

He wanted to talk to someone about it. Then he realize the Business Card, Mr. Yates gave him. He grab the card and his phone and started dialing.

"Hello, this is Grant Yates speaking..." Mr. Yates answered

"Hello Mr. Yates it's me, Winston." Chewy answered, "I know it's late, but is it okay if we talk?"

"It's okay, I'm honestly glad that you called me." Mr. Yates said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"About Tristan..." Chewy started, "I took your advice and told Tristan how I feel about him. I even serenaded him to a song. But he rejected me, and I just don't understand why? I thought he felt the same way."

"I guess he has a problem of his own. But don't hate Tristan for rejecting you, he might have reasons to do what he did." Mr. Yates said

"I don't hate him for rejecting me." Chewy answered, "What should I do now? Should I give him space? Go to him and ask him about it?"

"Just be cool about it and let Tristan go to you when he's ready to talk." Mr. Yates answered, "I'm sure he'll eventually talk to you about it."

Chewy's face form a smile, "Thanks, Mr. Yates, I appreciate it."

"No problem, just remember you can always go to me or call me anytime, if you want to talk." Mr. Yates recalled

"I will..." Chewy said, "I have to go, I'll see you in class."

"Okay see you." Mr. Yates said as they both hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday and Miles took the offer to drive Frankie and their Mom to the Mall to go Shopping. Although Miles finds it boring to follow them, he need to be extra nice to ask his Mom about Zig.<p>

Mrs. Hollingsworth and Frankie were looking for outfits, while Miles just stand and look at them. "What do you think of this dress?" Mrs. Hollingsworth asked her kids

"I love it! It looks beautiful on you! It matches your eyes, and everything!" Miles smiled

Frankie narrowed her eyes, "I like the dress, but isn't it a little too big for you?"

"Frankie, it looks good on her! In fact, every dress she pick really looks good on her!" Miles added

Miles didn't want to ruin his Mom's mood, and from what he thinks, Frankie's not doing a good job on it.

"Thank you, but it's not for me. I'm buying it as a gift to a friend." Mrs. Hollingsworth said as she put the dress in her shopping cart.

"Really who? Is it Mrs. Chu?" Frankie asked

Mrs. Hollingsworth pause for a moment, "Well...no, I mean..." She look at the dress, "I guess it might look good on Winston's mom. Maybe I'll give it to her as a Summer gift, when we go back to Paris."

For Miles, it's been hours when he waited for them. But finally when they all got hungry, they went to a small restaurant in the Mall to order something. It was the right time to tell his Mom.

After taking their orders, Miles started talking, "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead sweetie." Mrs. Hollingsworth said

Miles took a deep breath, "Well you know my friend Zig right? His Mother passed away recently and he doesn't have any relatives living here..."

It shocked Mrs. Hollingsworth, "Oh my! I'm so sorry for Zig! I can't imagine what the boy's going through."

"Yeah, well he has no place to stay, so I was wondering if he could stay with us?" Miles asked politely, "But don't worry, it won't be forever. I'll eventually find a good place for him to live."

"Also, you were okay when I let Tori stay with us for awhile and Chewy is staying with us." Frankie pointed out

"I know what you mean Miles, so I'll give you a thumbs up and let Zig stay with us." Mrs. Hollingsworth nodded as Miles grinned, "But I'm going to talk to your father about it to see if he's okay with it."

"Thanks Mom!" Miles smiled as he hug his Mom

Although it's not confirmed, but Miles is glad that his Mom agreed to let Zig live with them. But he's hoping his Dad will agree too and most importantly, hoping if Zig will give in.

* * *

><p><em>Tristan just kept walking, he had no idea how he ended up at the park at night. But he knows that it bring him memories, bad memories.<em>

_"Tristan! Tristan help!" A familiar voice said_

_Tristan couldn't believe what he heard, "Cam!? Is that you!? Where are you!?"_

_"Please Tristan! Find me! I'm-I'm bleeding!?" Cam yelled_

_It shocked him, he scrambled around to look for his Boyfriend. He finally found Cam under the tree. "Cam!" Tristan yelled as he kneel in front._

_Cam was bleeding on his back and kept bleeding. Tristan tried to stop the bleeding by putting Cam's Ice Hounds jacket on it, but the blood kept running like a waterfall. For a moment, Tristan's hands were filled with blood._

_"Cam, stay with me! Please!" Tristan cried, "Oh no! It's my fault!"_

_Cam felt weak he knows he can't make it. He look up at Tristan and wipe his tears, "No, don't blame yourself." He whispered, "I should be sorry, I didn't fight for our love like you want me to. I didn't give you the love that you deserve. I..."_

_"Shh...it's okay I know it's hard for you to come out." Tristan said_

_"I'm getting weak." Cam struggled, "I'm sure you will find someone who will love you more than I do, who will fight for you, and treat you right."_

_"Cam don't say that! You will live!" Tristan shook his head, "I love you! Please don't go!"_

_"I love you, Tristan. Goodbye..." Cam said as he slowly close his eyes_

_Just one blink, Cam disappeared on Tristan's arms, "Cam? Cam!? Cam!" He yelled_

"Cam!" Tristan yelled as he wake up from his dream. He look at the time and it was 3:00 in the morning. Then he noticed a picture frame that is flat down. It was a picture of him and Cam at an Ice Hound celebration party.

He turned picture flat down again, then grab another picture frame with him and the gang. He was Chewy's back when they took that picture. Tristan slowly smiled as he rub the frame where he and Chewy was.

Tristan knew what he needed to do, he need to find Chewy and talk to him. He wanted to tell him. He want Chewy to know his past, so Chewy can understand why he rejected him.


	5. Kiss N' Tell

**Chapter 5: Kiss N' Tell**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

Mrs. Hollingsworth told Miles that his Dad is okay with Zig staying in their place. But knowing his father, there's a catch. It didn't matter to Miles, all that matters is that Zig can stay, well if Zig is okay with it. Miles made a stop at The Dot where Zig's working at. Miles sat at a table and give a charm smile at the boy. Zig couldn't hide his blush as he approach to the rich boy.

"So what can I get you?" Zig asked as his eyes were lock at the other boy.

Miles pretend to think, "Well I want a slice of strawberry pie, and a nice chat with a very handsome man with good hair."

Zig swish his hair to the right, "You think I have good hair?" He asked as both guys started laughing, "You're lucky that my break starts in a minute, I'll get you your pie and we'll chat."

"I'll be waiting..." Miles winked as Zig turn to get his order

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's not mad at me?" Tristan asked as he was waiting for Chewy in the living room.<p>

Frankie put her hand on his shoulder, "Of course not, just talk to him. He'll be down in a minute." She said as she put on her jacket, "And if you excuse me, I have a date with Tori. Actually it's a girl time double-date. Zoe and Maya are tagging along too."

"Okay good luck!" Tristan nod as Frankie left the Mansion.

Tristan heard a thud, like someone's coming down the stairs. "Tristan!" Chewy smiled as he came down the last steps and approach the blonde.

"Hi Chewy, how are you doing?" He stuttered his words

"Actually doing great!" Chewy answered, taking a deep breath, "So, you want to talk?"

"Yes!" Tristan blurted, "But can we talk somewhere else? Maybe somewhere calmer, for the two of us to talk?"

"We can go to the Zen Garden, it's calmer there." Chewy said he slip his hand on the other boy's hand, "Come on..."

"Okay..." Tristan said hold tight on Chewy as he follow him to the Zen Garden.

* * *

><p>"So, chat away!" Zig said as he took sip of his water<p>

Miles started, "What if I tell you that you can stay at my place?"

It shocked Zig a little, "Then I think you're insane. I don't think your parents won't allow that, especially since they know where I came from."

"I told my Mom about your situation and she's okay with it. She talk to my Dad and he's okay with it too." Miles explained

"Really? Your Dad's okay with it?" Zig said in disbelief

Mr. Hollingsworth and Zig aren't really in good terms with each other. Zig doesn't know why, but he thinks it's because of his wealth status or maybe that he's interested in Miles. They never really fight, but there is a cold war going on between them.

For Miles, he didn't care what his father think of Zig. He's just glad that his father didn't do anything to keep him away from the guy likes.

"Surprisingly yes, but knowing my Dad, there is a catch." Miles answered, "But it's up to you Zig, if you want to live with us or not. I just don't want you to think that you're alone and that you have no one to turn to."

Zig took a moment to think, "So what's your Dad's catch?" He asked

"Just the obvious, we'll go to school together, be home by 11:30pm, don't go to his office, and lastly, no fooling around." Miles listed as lean into Zig's ear, "Well only when my parents' are around."

Zig started smirking, "Well I know your parents take a lot trips..."

"Exactly..." Miles said, "So what you say?"

"Well..." Zig started, "You better tell Frankie not to hog the bathroom."

Miles started smiling, "Don't worry, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks!" Zig smiled as he puts hand on Miles

* * *

><p>Tristan and Chewy are on the side of the fountain in the Zen Garden. "Okay, go ahead." Chewy said as his eyes and ears are listening<p>

"I'm so sorry I rejected you. I don't want you to think that I don't like you that way, because I do. I do like you a lot." Tristan explained

"You like me?" Chewy smiled as Tristan nodded, "Cool! But why did you rejected me? That's what I don't understand?"

"I guess I kept convincing myself that I don't deserve to love again, after what happen to Cam." Tristan said

Chewy narrowed his eyes, "Cam? Who's Cam?"

"Campbell Saunders was my Ex-Boyfriend..." Tristan started, "He was a grade above us and he was an Ice Hound. We dated last year, but our relationship was a secret. Only Tori, Maya, and Zig knew."

Chewy nodded, "Oh, so he's a jock who was in the closet? Well what happened?"

"He had a hard time coming out, then one night I got so selfish..." Tristan started

_(Flashback)_

_It was a very dark night and Cam was in Tristan's house, "Tristan please, let's talk." Cam begged_

_"No! I'm done talking! I'm tired of being your big secret! Just because you are so afraid of coming out!" Tristan yelled_

_Tears run down Cam's cheek, "I know, and I feel so bad! But please Tristan be patient for me, it's not that easy."_

_Tristan shook his head, "No I'm tired Cam! I'm so tired of always arguing with you about it. I can't do this anymore!"_

_"So what are you saying?" Cam asked, afraid to hear the answer_

_"That we should break-up." Tristan answered, "It's obvious that we want different things."_

_Cam kneel in front of his Boyfriend, "Tristan please don't do this. I can't lose you. I love you! Please don't end what we have."_

_"I already did." Tristan open the door, "Please, get out."_

_Cam got up, "But Tris..."_

_"Just go!" Tristan yelled_

_Cam slowly went out of the door, "I don't blame you for hating me."_

_"I don't hate you, I just need time to think." Tristan said before he closed the door._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I made a huge mistake that night. Cam usually stay at the Park when we had an argument." Tristan said, "I went to the Park to look for him, until two Muggers came to me and beat me for my money..."

_(Flashback)_

_"Let him go!" Cam yelled as he punch one of the Muggers._

_The Muggers left Tristan frightened and started fighting Cam._

_"Stop! Leave him alone!" Tristan yelled as he push the second Mugger_

_The second Mugger throw a big punch at Tristan, which stunned him a little. "Cam..." Tristan weakly yelled_

_"Tris!" Cam yelled approaching the other Boy. But the first Mugger grab his pocket knife, swinging the knife behind Cam, penetrating it into his back. Cam scream in pain, as the Muggers run in fear._

_"Cam! No!" Tristan yelled as he try to approach the other Boy._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Cam died that night and it's all my fault." Tristan cried, "I vowed to myself to not fall in love again. But that was before I met you."

Now Chewy understands why Tristan rejected him. He felt so bad that Tristan's been feeling this way. Chewy lean in and hug the other Boy, "It's okay..." He said

"Again I'm sorry!" Tristan cried

"Don't be!" Chewy said, "If you want, we can still be friends."

Tristan finally stop crying, "But I don't want to be just friends. I like you too much Chewy." He grab Chewy's hand, "I should have said this earlier, but I want us to be together."

Chewy slowly smiled, "Really? Are you serious?"

Tristan nodded, "Yes, but can we just start off slow?"

"Of course! I'm just glad that you were honest and finally answered me." Chewy said as they both took a moment to look at each other, "So? Do we...kiss?"

"Only if you want to." Tristan nodded

Chewy cupped Tristan's cheek and lean in, giving him a quick, passionate kiss. "You feel better?" Chewy grinned

"Really better!" Tristan grinned as he lean in kissing Chewy again, then they ended up making out in the Zen Garden.


	6. Strength & Secrets

**Chapter 6: Strength & Secrets**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

The gang had dinner together at Little Miss Steaks and so far things were okay for everyone.

"Hey Zigman, glad to have you back! We miss you!" Hunter smiled as he and Zig hand shake.

"Yeah glad to see you guys too, and I wanted to thank you guys again for letting me stay at your place." Zig smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Zig, we're all family!" Frankie said

The gang turns their faces to Chewy and Tristan, who are sharing a big meal together, "Open wide Tristy Bear!" Chewy said as he put the food inside Tristan's mouth.

"Thanks Chewy Bear!" Tristan swallowed his food as they share a quick kiss.

The gang started teasing them, "Wow look who's all lovey dovey!" Zoe commented wrapping her arms around Maya.

"Yeah! It's about time! You two are finally together!" Tori smiled

"I know, I'm glad we are." Tristan looks at his Boyfriend

Chewy smiled at his Boyfriend, "Me too..."

The gang turn to Zig and Miles, who are stealing glances at each other, "You do realize you two have feelings for each other, right?"

It surprised Zig and Miles as felt a little awkward, "Well, kind of?" Miles answered

"It's complicated!" Zig added

The gang decided not to push it. Now that Zig's living with the Hollingsworth's, he and Miles want to keep what they have in the down low. Yes, they knew they have feelings for each other, but their top priority is to take care of each other than taking things to the next level.

* * *

><p>The next day, Miles and Hunter were helping to put Zig's things in his new room. Zig didn't have many things, so unloading didn't take long. After everything was set, Zig laid himself on his new bed. When Hunter left the room, Miles lay down next to Zig.<p>

"Wow! What a day!" Miles took a deep breath

Zig look at Miles, "You do realize that you made Hunter carry most of my things, right?"

Miles nodded, "I know, but it's really tiring to tell that Boy what to do." He and Zig started laughing

Then things got serious, "Miles, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened to me during Winter Break. You have nothing to do with it."

"I sometimes feel bad that I wasn't there for you." Miles said

"You don't have to always be there for me. Here or not here you always find a way to give me strength." Zig answered

"I do?" Miles questioned in disbelief

Zig nodded, "Yeah, when you were in Paris, while my Mom passed, thinking about you is what I've always done to stay strong. You are my strength."

Somehow it made Miles feel special. He knows that he's special to Zig, but it surprised him that not being with him physically, Miles is always with Zig in his mind. It was a perfect moment as Miles slip his hand on Zig's, trying to hold his hand. Zig noticed and finally accepts the gesture and locks their fingers together.

* * *

><p>Chewy and Tristan ended up in Mr. Yates' condo for help on their English project. Mr. Yates was the one who suggest helping them in his condo, so that they will feel inspired.<p>

"Wow you have a cool place Mr. Yates!" Chewy commented

"Totally! You have a lot interesting things!" Tristan said as he looks at the Books, knickknacks, and the paintings in display.

"I told you guys my place's is very inspiring!" Mr. Yates smiled, "May I remind you guys that outside of school, you can call me Grant."

"Right! I forgot! Sorry Grant!" Chewy apologized

"Also, my place is very valuable to me and you two are the only students I let in. So can you please not tell any of your classmates about this? I don't want them to think I'm showing favoritism, they'll get jealous." Mr. Yates recalled

"Of course!" Tristan said as Chewy agreed, "This stays between all three of us!"

Mr. Yates went to the kitchen and grabs a liquor bottle, "But before we get started on your project. Let's celebrate!"

Tristan and Chewy look at each other with confusion, "Really? Celebrate what?" Tristan asked

"About you two!" He said as he gives the Boys a glass, pouring liquor in it, "I'm really happy that you're finally together."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the guts tell this handsome man!" Chewy wrap his arm around Tristan's wrist.

Tristan grinned, "Thanks Grant! But are you sure it's okay?"

Both Chewy and Tristan are questioning if they can celebrate with Alcohol. They're underage, but it's not like they never drank Alcohol before. It's that Mr. Yates is really encouraging them to drink, that surprised them.

"It's not like we're going Clubbing! Remember, what happens in this condo stays in the condo. It'll be our secret." Mr. Yates winked at the boys

Somehow the boys believe Mr. Yates. This is another reason he's a cool teacher. He's very mysterious and surprising. Both Tristan and Chewy like that about Mr. Yates compared to other teachers they had.

"Cheers to Winston and Tristan!" Mr. Yates raises his drink

"Cheers to the best teacher in the world!" Tristan corrected

Mr. Yates smirks as he took a sip of his drink. Little bitter, both Chewy and Tristan are getting used to the Alcohol in their system.

* * *

><p>"Miles! Have you seen...?" Mr. Hollingsworth yelled through the hallways until he finally saw Miles sleeping inside Zig's room, next to Zig.<p>

He glared at them and enters the room, "Miles! Wake up!" He said, rocking his son's legs

"Dad!" Miles said with surprise as he along with Zig woke up, "What is it?"

"Have you seen your Mom?" He asked

Miles scratch his head, "Last time I know, she's out shopping with Frankie and Tori."

Mr. Hollingsworth nodded and looks at Zig, "Feeling comfy?"

Zig nervously look at him, "Yes, thanks again Mr. H for letting me stay here."

"You should actually thank Mrs. H for convincing me." He pointed out as he just left the room.

Miles look at Zig, "Just don't mind him. He's always like that with other people."

"No matter how much I'm nice to him, I don't think he'll ever like me." Zig took a deep breath.

"It's alright, if you still want to know, I still like you." Miles smiled

"You always find a way to make my day." Zig smiled back, "How about I make each other some grilled cheese?"

"I would love that." Miles nodded

Hunter barge in the room, "Make that three!"

Zig and Miles look at each other and laugh. The three boys left the room and then head towards the kitchen.


	7. Angel Love & Denials

**Chapter 7: Angel Love & Denials**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

(One Month Later...)

Chewy and Tristan ended up falling asleep in the school Garden. Zoe and Maya came up to them and woke them up. "Whoa! Who's that!?" Chewy asked with surprise

"It's alright, it's us." Zoe answered

"Is school over?" Tristan asked, rubbing his head

"It haven't started yet." Maya shook her head

Chewy and Tristan whined, "Ugh! My head hurts and I feel so tired." Chewy complained

"What happened to you two? Did you guys party all night?" Zoe asked

"We had a couple too manys." Tristan answered

It shocked Zoe and Maya, "You drank!? Alcohol!? On a school night?!"

"Ow! Don't yell! But yeah, we did. Tris and I were at Mr. Yates place celebrating." Chewy explained

Despite Mr. Yates telling them not to tell anyone what they do, Chewy and Tristan only told the gang about it. They're all friends and the couple can trust them.

Maya and Zoe realized what's going on, "Again? I have a feeling that Mr. Yates is a bad influence." Zoe said

The gang, minus Chewy and Tristan, has their suspicion about Mr. Yates. He's nice in a creepy way, and letting Chewy and Tristan into his condo, drinking alcohol? That just raises more suspicions about who is really Mr. Grant Yates.

"Yeah! He should get arrested just by giving you Alcohol." Maya said

Tristan shook his head, "Come on guys! You're exaggerating, Mr. Yates is cool!"

"You don't understand Mr. Yates like we do. So don't call him a creep." Chewy added

Then the bell rang, "Okay fine, but we're just worried about you two." Maya said

After all that talking, Tristan and Chewy try to regain energy and went to class, along with Zoe and Maya.

* * *

><p>After a month, Zig's getting used to living at the Hollingsworth Mansion. Also, he and Miles are getting close. Mr. Hollingsworth also came by Zig's room all the time to check him out, which got Zig a little scared at first, but he got used to it later.<p>

When Zig got home from work, he walks past Miles' room, "Hey!" Miles yelled as he sat on the carpet.

Zig walk back, "Oh! Hey!" He went inside the room and closes the door.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework for Ms. Grell?" Miles said

Zig look confused, "Isn't the homework based on your opinion? It should be easy."

"But I also want your opinion too. Just to keep an open mind." Miles begged

Zig sat next to the rich boy, "Okay, let's start!" Zig shrugged as Miles grab his homework and put it in between, for both of them to see.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why everyone thinks Mr. Yates is a creep?" Tristan asked<p>

"Me too, I guess they prefer a boring teacher." Chewy said with sarcasm

Tristan and Chewy are cuddling on the bed in Tristan's room. "Just because he has different way of teaching English, he's a creep?" Tristan complained, "You know what, I don't care what other people think. Let's just do something else."

"Like what?" Chewy asked

Instead of answering, Tristan lean in and kiss his boyfriend. Chewy now being dominant on the kiss, he went on top Tristan, touching the blonde boy's body. Tristan enters his tongue inside Chewy's mouth. They both tongue kiss like sucking the flavor out of a lollipop.

* * *

><p>Zig continues helping Miles with his homework, "You don't actually need my help, do you?" Zig asked<p>

"Honestly no." Miles confessed

"Then why lie?" Zig asked

Miles took a deep breath, "I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

"You have to pretend you need help on your homework to spend time with me." Zig said as he touches Miles' lap, "Just tell me and I'll be there."

Miles just stared at the other boy, and without thinking, Miles lean in, giving Zig a quick kiss. As for Zig, he didn't mind the kiss and actually like it. Miles didn't feel embarrassed, he was actually proud of himself for doing it.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" Zig asked as Miles grab his Acoustic Guitar and give it to the other boy. "I want to play you something."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Miles smiled

"I wrote this song during when I first moved in. You'll be the first one who will hear it." Zig positioned the guitar, "The song is called, 'Angel Love' and I hope you like it..."

Miles smile at the sound of the guitar when Zig is playing it. Then Zig started singing.

_"Baby you're an Angel, be the one I look above,  
>Give me strength when you are by my side.<br>When I look up the sky,  
>You hold my hand and let me fly.<br>Near to me and hold me really tight.  
>Scared, cold, and lonely; so be my guide!"<em>

_"When my world is very dark, you are here to bright it up.  
>I look at you, you are my angel love.<br>When I'm broken down inside, you're the man who fix me up.  
>I turn to you, you are my angel love<br>You comfort me, you are my angel love"_

_"My sweet, sweet angel love.  
>You're my angel love."<em>

Zig finishes the song with a beautiful strum. Miles clapped his hands, "Zig that was amazing!"

Zig put the guitar away, "Thanks, I wrote this song for you."

"I'm the Angel..." Miles realized, "You're a way better song writer than Maya and Zoe, but don't tell them that."

"No worries! I won't!" Zig chuckled, "I know I was thinking of putting the band back together."

"The New Beginners?" Miles said

"Yeah, but I want to change the band name and rearrange some stuff. I realized that 'The New Beginners' sounds corny." Zig said

"Well, you and Maya did come up with the band name." Miles pointed out

"Hey we were young and immature back then." Zig defended

"Back then as in a semester ago?" Miles pointed out, "But I'll help you this time. We'll plan this together."

"Thanks Miles!" Zig smiled as he kisses the rich boy's cheek

* * *

><p>Mr. Yates, holding his glass of liquor, enters a room in his condo. Looking around the room, the walls were filled with pictures of Chewy, Tristan, Tiny, Damon, and other boys he tried to lure. Besides the pictures, there were used cups, napkins, and small possessions that were used and belong to his victims.<p>

He grabs an individual picture of Tiny and Damon, then grabs a red marker and 'X' out their faces, like the rest of his victims. Then grab Tristan and Chewy's pictures, then circle both their faces and then pin them in his board.

He looks at them for a while as his face forms into a smirk. "They're perfect..."


	8. Intensity

**Chapter 8: Intensity**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

"So you want to start a new band?" Maya repeated as Miles and Zig explain to the gang about their idea to start a new band.

"Yes a band that is even better than 'The New Beginners'!" Zig suggested, and then he looks at Frankie, Tori, and Hunter, "This time you guys can join in!"

"Wow! I've never been in a band before!" Hunter said

The gang begin thinking about it, they honestly miss doing gigs and competing with other members. Then, they finally came to a conclusion. "We'll do it!" The gang answered

"Great! All we need to do is write new songs, decides who plays what, and create a new name!" Miles listed

"Then that's our game plan!" Chewy grinned

Zoe noticed something about Chewy, "You're so happy all of a sudden, and it's not your usual happy self."

"I'm just in a good mood." Chewy drank his soda

Maya then look at Tristan, who is also in the same mood, "Did something happen to you guys?" The gang eyes were at Tristan and Chewy.

"It's none of your guys business!" Chewy and Tristan blurted simultaneously

The gang knew what is going on between the two of them. But they respected their privacy, so the gang just let it go.

* * *

><p>After a hard day of work, Zig came down and saw Miles practicing his bass. Zig stand behind the door as he watch the rich boy rocking out. After Miles finished, he was taken back when he heard Zig clapping and applauding.<p>

"Glad you love it." Miles said as he put away his bass

Both guys sat down in the couch, talking stories about their day, the band, and trying to work things out. But there is one thing in Miles' mind that he want to talk about to Zig. They both have a mutual understanding for each other, so Miles wasn't afraid to go ahead.

"Zig, you know how much I like you right?" Miles started as Zig nodded, "I just think, what if we can work things out and..."

It surprised Miles when the other boy lean in and kiss him. All Miles can do is catch up to the kiss. The atmosphere started to get heated. Zig let go, "Sorry! I was just...I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He couldn't find the exact word to explain.

Miles put his fingers on Zig, "No need to explain, just come here!" Miles breathed as he pulls Zig back to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Chewy knock on Mr. Yates' condo because he forgot his textbook. Mr. Yates opens the door, surprised to see Chewy, "Winston! I didn't expect you to be here."<p>

"I know you're busy Grant, but I forgot my textbook at your place. I'll be here quick to claim it." Chewy said as Mr. Yates gesture him inside.

He looks around the condo unit and finally found his textbook on the couch. "Well I better be going." Chewy waved, about to head to the door.

"Winston wait! You just got here! Come sit with me, we'll talk." Mr. Yates sits, patting the cushion next to him.

Chewy hesitated, "Oh well...okay."

He sat down next to Mr. Yates as Mr. Yates gave him Champagne, "Tell me, how you and Tristan are doing?" He asked crossing his leg, looking casual.

"We're doing great! Stronger than ever!" Chewy smiled

Mr. Yates kept looking at him and for the first time, Chewy felt weird being alone with Mr. Yates. He just realized he felt a little uncomfortable because they're not at school and Tristan is not around to socialize with them. He now felt shy.

"I'm sure you guys are, I can imagine what you guys do when you two are alone." Mr. Yates smirked as he slowly put his hand on Chewy's thigh.

The scene slowly changes in Chewy's mind, "I should really go Mr. Yates..." He shuttered

"Go? I thought were having a wonderful time?" Mr. Yates eyes sharply look at Chewy as his hands slowly shift to Chewy's inner thigh, almost near his crotch.

He started freaking, "No! I need to go now!" Chewy push Mr. Yates' hand way from him and start to leave.

"You're not going anywhere! I want you!" Mr. Yates yelled as he pulled Chewy back

Mr. Yates holds Chewy from the arm and started kissing him. Chewy didn't like it; he started screaming in the kiss and then kicks him in the groin. Mr. Yates scream in pain, then Chewy hit him with his textbook on the back to stun him, so Mr. Yates can't chase after him. Chewy finally escaped from the condo, and then running in fear for his life.

* * *

><p>Mr. Hollingsworth is looking for his son. He looks in his room, but Miles wasn't there, the only other place that Miles might be there is in the rehearsal room. Mr. Hollingsworth slowly approached to the Hallway, then he found Zig's work uniform by the side of the door. As he enters the rehearsal room, his expression changes when he saw Miles and Zig.<p>

They were making out on the couch with only their underwear's on them. Mr. Hollingsworth knew that might happen. He had mix emotions, but he's mainly angry with the scene. "What the hell is going on here!?" He yelled

Shocked and scared, Zig got off Miles as they both try to cover themselves up. "Mr. Hollingsworth I can explain..." Zig started

"Shut up! I was afraid that this would happen! I never wanted you here in the first place!" Mr. Hollingsworth yelled

Miles got in the middle of them, "Woah Dad! It's not Zig's fault! I was the one who started all this!"

"Miles, you've done a lot of malicious things that pisses me off, but THIS is by far the worse you've done!"

"We were just making out Dad! I wasn't hurting anybody!" Miles explained

Mr. Hollingsworth rubs his head with frustration, "You are grounded for a month! No car, no phone, no TV, nothing! You only can go from school to home." Then he turns to Zig, "And YOU, first thing in the morning I want you out of my house! I want you gone before breakfast!"

Zig couldn't look at Mr. Hollingsworth or Miles, he was so ashamed, "Okay Mr. H, I understand."

"Now get out of my sight!" He yelled as Zig picks up his clothing and leaves the room.

Miles looks angry at his father, "How could you be so heartless! You can ground me as long as you want, but you can't kick Zig out! He needs a place to stay! Where will he go!?"

"He's on his own now and I'm not pulling some strings to help him! If you two hadn't disobeyed me and fool around, he would've stay!" Mr. Hollingsworth said, "But he should be thankful that I'm not calling the social people."

Miles realized something, "You're setting him up! You're waiting for Zig to mess up, so you can find a reason to kick him out!"

"Miles..." Mr. Hollingsworth started

"No! You knew Zig and I like each other, so you would do anything to ruin us!" He yelled, "You're sick!"

"It's what's best for you Miles..." He could only say

Miles slowly shook his head; he had enough arguing from his Dad. He grabs his clothing about to leave the room.

"Miles..." He said as Miles stop by the door, "Starting from tomorrow, I forbid you from seeing Zig."

"You won't stop me from seeing him." Miles said as he left the room


	9. Forbid & Not Forget

**Chapter 9: Forbid & Not Forget**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

The gang, minus Miles and Chewy, gather together during lunch, to talk about what happened when Mr. Hollingsworth caught Miles and Zig making out. Hunter and Frankie explained everything since they heard everything.

"Mr. H is getting harsh, what's wrong with him?" Tori commented, "It's not like he's homophobic! He was okay when Frankie and I started dating."

"I don't know, he just doesn't like me." Zig assumed, "I guess he thinks I'm not good enough for Miles."

The gang felt bad for Zig, since Mr. Hollingsworth kicked him out of the Mansion and forbid him from seeing Miles.

"You left so early, where did you leave your things?" Frankie asked

"I left all my things at 'Above The Dot'." Zig answered, "I don't want Mr. H and Miles see me pack, I just want to leave. But I don't know where to stay."

Tristan spoke up, "You can stay at my place! Obviously my parents are okay with you staying and you can stay in Owen's old room."

Zig was glad that Tristan suggested staying at his place. Tristan's family was like Zig's second family; they took care of him when his Mother can't. "Thanks Tris!" He said

"No problem, you're family to us." Tristan smiled

* * *

><p>Miles didn't feel like going to school today, he's still angry at his Dad for kicking Zig out. He wants to see to Zig, but it wasn't the right time to do that. He was lying on his bed, playing his Acoustic guitar until he saw Chewy pass by the Hallway, "Chewy!" He called out<p>

Chewy walk back to Miles' room and went inside, "Miles? Why you're not at school?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Miles chuckled as pat his bed for Chewy to sit on.

Chewy sat down, "You first..."

Miles took a deep breath and look at his best friend, "Last night, Dad caught me and Zig making out in the rehearsal room. He got angry kick him out."

It surprised Chewy, "Wow! That's harsh! Is Zig okay? Why would Mr. H do that?"

Miles shrugged, "I don't know, but every time Dad's around Zig, he felt weird, like Zig did something bad to him, he just doesn't like Zig, which I don't get why!"

"Where will Zig stay?" Chewy asked

Miles shrugged, "That's what I'm afraid of, I don't know..."

Chewy pats Miles' back to comfort his friend, "I'm sure he will find a way. But don't worry this will die down, and your Dad can't keep you from seeing Zig forever, you'll eventually bump into him."

Miles smiles and touches Chewy's shoulder, "So what's going on with you?" Changing the subject.

Chewy look down, "It's embarrassing..."

"Chewy, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You can tell me anything, even though it may sound embarrassing."

Chewy still doubts to tell Miles about what happen to him, but he can't keep this a secret, he wanted tell everyone what Mr. Yates did to him. "I was wrong about Mr. Yates, he's a disgusting perv!"

It shocked Miles, "What!? What he do to you?"

"Last night, I went to his condo to get my textbook, and then he made me stay, so I did. He offer me liquor, then he started sharing at me, talking me, then he put his hand on my thigh, and that's when things started getting weird. I felt uncomfortable, so I told him that I'll be leaving. He didn't like it and started getting aggressive. He kissed me by force, and then I kick him and escape." Chewy explained, "I was so scared Miles! How he look at me, like I'm raw meat to him. I'm also afraid of what will happen if Tristan finds out."

Miles hugged his best friend, "You need to tell Tristan or else Mr. Yates might do the same thing to him. We need to tell the gang and warn them too and have Mr. Yates arrested."

Chewy nodded, "You're right we need to report this to the police."

* * *

><p>It's after school time, Hunter and Grace run hand in hand in the Hallway and go after, Maya, Zoe, Frankie, and Tori.<p>

"What is it Hunter?" Frankie asked

Hunter spoke up, "That English weird teacher Mr. Yates? He's bad news!"

"Why? What happened?" Maya asked

Hunter explained everything about what Miles told him on the phone about Chewy. "He's a sick person!"

The gang and all the students in Degrassi knew Mr. Yates is weird, but they didn't know that he could do such crime and sexually assault teens. Of course the gang is angry with the news because it's their friend that Mr. Yates tried to assault. They're also afraid that he might lure Tristan next.

"We need to talk to Mr. Simpson and call the police!" Zoe raised his voice.

"No worries, Damon and Tiny are in Simpson's office about this." Grace said, "It turns out Chewy's not the only victim. Mr. Yates tried to grope both of them, during a tutoring session. Both Tiny and Damon felt embarrassed, so they didn't tell anyone, until they found out about Chewy."

"Then we need to warn Tristan about Mr. Yates." Tori said

"Where is he?" Hunter asked

"He and Zig already left the school to unpack Zig's things at his place." Tori answered, "Don't worry I'll just call Tristan."

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier)<em>

Zig and Tristan are in Owen's old room, which is now Zig's room, to unpack his things, "Hey thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Zig we're family remember? You're like a brother to me." Tristan smiled, "Also, brothers tell everything."

Zig and Tristan took a break and sat down on the bed, "My life is one big roller coaster Tris. When my Mom passed away, I kept moving from one place to another, so I won't end up in a group home. I just felt alone during that time, I didn't know how to cope." Zig talked, "And Miles, he just came to the rescue, even though he wasn't with me during winter break, he made me feel like he's always there for me. I may not be able to see him again because Mr. H forbids us, but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving Miles, and yes I admit, I love Miles Hollingsworth."

Tristan smiled and put his hand on Zig's shoulder, "Miles loves you too Zig and knowing him, he wouldn't let anyone, not even his Dad go between you two. You two will have your happy ending. Just like me and Chewy."

He looked at Tristan, "I know you had a hard time coping Cam's death, last year. He was a great guy, a true friend to me, Maya, and Tori. But I'm happy for you that you push yourself to move on. Chewy must really impact your life." Zig said

"He did, he took all my sadness away." Tristan nodded, "And Cam would have wanted me to move on and be happy."

Zig and Tristan took a moment to think about what they've been to. Both guys had different challenges to go through, but are glad they would come together and talk about it. This made them feel better.

"Anyways, I need to go. Will you be okay by yourself?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, sure!" Zig nodded, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to visit Mr. Yates at his place. He did not come to school, I just felt worried. He promised to look at my English essay during class." Tristan said, "Then again, Chewy didn't come to school today, which is weird, but it could just be a coincidence."

Zig narrowed his eyes, "Tris, I'm not sure about that teacher. He seems very different, and I mean weird different. He can't just let you go to his condo."

"You just don't know Grant, like me and Chewy do." Tristan said

It surprised Zig, "Grant? He's okay with you calling him his first name?"

"Just out of school." Tristan point out, then he hugged his friend, "Zig, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be home before dinner. Just relax!"

Zig had his doubt about Tristan going to Mr. Yates' condo. But he knows he might start arguing with Tristan if he won't let him go. "Okay fine, but you better be home before dinner!"

"Yes, Dad!" Tristan sarcastically said as he left the room, not knowing that a tragedy might strike.


	10. Boyfriends & Blood

**Chapter 10: Boyfriends & Blood**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV:<span>

Zig continues to unpack his things in his new room, until he heard a phone ring on his bed. He picks up the phone and realizes Tristan forgot to bring his phone. It was Tori calling so he answered the phone. "Hey Tori."

"Zig? Why are you answering Tristan's phone? Where is he?" Tori asked

Zig noticed Tori sound like she's pacing, "Tristan forgot it, before he left."

"Left!? Where did he go!?" Tori yelled

"Tori calm down! He left to visit Mr. Yates in his condo." Zig answered

"What!? He's going to that creep's place!?" Tori yelled

"Yeah, what's going on?" Zig asked, confused

Tori told everything to Zig that Mr. Yates tried to sexually assault Chewy. Also, Chewy wasn't Mr. Yates' only victim and that Damon and Tiny were also harassed by the perverted teacher. Tori also told him that Tiny and Damon are talking to Mr. Simpson about this and the police have an arrest warrant for Mr. Yates and are going to his place to take him.

Zig quickly went out the room, hoping that Tristan never left yet. But unfortunately he did, Zig now regretted to let Tristan go, he should have trust his instinct and force him to stay. Even though he and Tristan might start an argument about this.

"Oh man! Now I'm getting worried!" Zig rubbed his head, "Where are you guys?"

"We're about to leave the school and follow the police to Mr. Yates' condo." Tori said, "We'll pick you up on our way."

"Alright." Zig said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Miles is talking to Hunter on the phone about what Zig said to Tori about Tristan. Miles had a bad feeling about this and is afraid of what might happen. After that, Miles explained to Chewy about Tristan going to Mr. Yates condo and that they need to stop him.<p>

"What!? He's going to his place!?" Chewy yelled, grabbing his phone, "I need to warn Tristan."

"Chewy, he doesn't have his phone with him, remember?" Miles recalled as he grabs a spare key for his car, "You know where Mr. Yates' condo is right? Then let's go!"

"But you're grounded, remember?" Chewy recalled

"I don't care! I already broke the rule and use my phone! I'm not afraid of my Dad!" Miles pointed out, "This is an emergency! Tristan's life might be in danger from that creep!"

Miles is right, Chewy can only think of Tristan's safety at this point, "Then let's go!" He said as he and Miles left the room.

* * *

><p>The gang arrived in separate cars, and then gathered together. They were about a half a football field away from the condo unit.<p>

"What's the news?" Miles asked

"The police are surrounding the building, no one can get in and no one can get out." Grace answered

"So we just have to stay here and wait!?" Chewy yelled, "I need to find Tristan!"

Chewy was about to go but Frankie stop him, "Stop! It's too risky! You might risk your life too!"

"I don't care! I'm only worried about Tristan!" He yelled

"You won't do any good, if you go in. Let the police do their job!" Maya said

For Tristan, Chewy try to stay calm. Just to make sure, Zoe and Tori hold both his arms.

Miles noticed Zig and approach to him, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since...what 'happened'."

"I'm doing well; I'm now living with the Milligan's." Zig answered

Even though they're not in the same roof anymore, Miles' is glad that Zig found a stable place to stay. He knows that Zig will be safe with the Milligan's. "I'm glad for you." Miles smiled

"I thought you're grounded." Zig recalled

"You know me; I never follow what my Dad says." Miles chuckled as Zig did the same.

"I'm just glad I get to see you again." Zig smiled

Miles and Zig stared at each other for a moment, and then it was short-lived when they heard a siren of a fire truck coming by, after that, was an ambulance.

"Hurry! We have a teenage boy in the suspects' condo unit, he's bleeding!" a police yelled as firefighters run with their equipment, along with the paramedics with a stretcher.

"Teenage boy! It might be Tristan!" Chewy yelled trying to let go of Tori and Zoe's grip.

"Let's not jump into conclusions." Hunter said

A few minutes later, the paramedics came out of the building with an unconscious teenage boy on the stretcher. The boy was rapidly bleeding from the head, which one of the paramedics had to hold a gauge to stop the bleeding. The gang now knows who's on the stretcher.

"Tristan!" Chewy yelled letting go of Tori and Zoe's grip and approach to the other boy, "Tristan!"

The gang ran after him, then Chewy was stop by the police. "Sorry boy, you can't enter here!"

"That's my boyfriend! I need to see him!" Chewy yelled, trying to let go of the police's grip.

The paramedics put Tristan in the ambulance and sent him off to the hospital.

"Chewy, come on were going to the hospital!" Miles pull Chewy as the gang rush to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk to see Tristan. Unfortunately, they can't see Tristan until his parents are here.<p>

"I called Mr. and Mrs. Milligan, they're on their way." Zig said as he put Tristan's phone in his pocket.

"Why Tristan!?" Tori cried as Frankie comfort her with a hug.

Zig laid his arm against the wall, "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him go to that creep's condo. Tristan would be okay!"

Miles put an arm on Zig. Zig look at the other boy and just hug him. Miles hug really tight as he is whispering in Zig's ear to calm him down.

"Zig, it's not your fault." Chewy said, "I thought Mr. Yates was a cool teacher. I should have known from the very start! He made Tristan and I feel very special. He let us into his condo, gave us alcohol. I feel so stupid!"

Maya and Zoe hug the boy, "Let's just all pray that Tristan would be fine." Maya said

"And pray that Mr. Yates would be lock up for what he done." Zoe added

Hunter and Grace approached to the gang with disappointing looks on her face. "Guys there's bad news." Hunter said

The gang looks at the couple. They didn't like sound of what Hunter said, "What is it?" Chewy questioned

Grace started talking, "I called Tiny and Damon, and they went to Yates' condo building earlier and overheard the police that Mr. Yates escapes his condo unit after the police found Tristan bleeding."

"What!?" The gang yelled with anger, yet they're scared that Mr. Yates is on the loose.

"That creep!" Chewy yelled, "No! I want him arrested! He needs to pay what he did to his victims, me, and Tristan! Especially Tristan!"

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Milligan came in and approach the gang. The gang explained everything about what happened and Mr. Yates. Shocked with what they found out, Tristan's parents wanted to see him. The doctor approach to the parents.<p>

"Are you the parents of Tristan Milligan?" The doctor asked

"Yes! How is he? Is he okay? Can we see him?" Mrs. Milligan asked, feeling worried

The doctor started talking as Tristan's parents and the gang listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Check out my Profile for the Next Chapter Titles:)<strong>


End file.
